More Than You Know
by ruthc93
Summary: One-shot. Sometimes, you don't have to show that you care.


**Another story based on file 673. This file gives out too much inspiration. XD**

**The first part is from a person's POV. Try to figure out who it is before you reach the end!**

**Midori: Detective Conan and the unknown person are all creations of Aoyama-sensei! Ruth-sama does not own them!**

_More Than You Know_

_UNKNOWN PERSON'S POV_

I was there when Nabei shot you. I'm not sure if you remember, but I was.

The others have gotten there before me, but I told them to hold back, to wait for me.

Among all the car doors slamming and the tires screeching, I swear I heard a muffled scream come out from the house._ What is he doing to you?_ I thought.

I led the others to the front door. Ever so slightly, I opened a crack of it to peek inside.

Just in time to see you charging forward with a war cry, and Nabei turning around and shooting you in the left side of your upper body.

I froze. But you kept going. You kept running until you totally rammed into him, knocking him off his feet. His head hit the floor and he blacked out almost immediately. But that was the least of my concern. My eyes were drawn unto your battered and unmoving body on top of Nabei.

For what happened next, I'm not so sure. But I suddenly find myself kneeling down beside you, holding you in my arms and shaking you, believing the worst. After all, I had seen with my own two eyes how the bullet had pierced into your heart.

But by some miracle, you opened your eyes.

Weakly, you said my name.

"Don't try to talk." I ordered sternly, but inside, I was jumping for joy. You're alive. You're alive!

Quickly, I checked your chest. There was a bullet hole in suit jacket just in front of your heart. But you weren't bleeding. Curious, I unbuttoned your jacket and looked between it and the shirt.

The bullet was somehow stuck in the hole in your front shirt pocket. I stared at it, unable to believe my eyes. When I finally found the urge to take it out, I saw that it was stuck to something.

A Mahjong tile. The bullet hit it. Right into the center of the kanji for four.

Despite my tries to stop it, a small, relieved smile crept up on to my face. You are so _damn _lucky.

You asked what's wrong, and why I'm smiling. I showed you the tile, and you smiled, too.

"Guess you're just faint from all the injuries you have." I stated and gently touched the scrape on you cheek. You flinched, hard. I guess that the movement caused a chain reaction on all your other bruises, cuts, and scrapes as you suddenly groaned and clenched your fists.

That's when I noticed the handcuffs.

_What the hell did that monster do to you?!_

All of a sudden, your eyes go wide and you grabbed my hand, "Satou-san! Is she…is she…"

"She's fine. She's not even here yet." I told you. You smiled and sighed. Then you went limp.

"Takagi-kun!" I yelled. "Hurry! Call an ambulance!"

Someone had gotten a pair of pliers and cut off the chain between the cuffs. I'm not sure who. Everyone else was walking around us.

Then I saw the bat. That blood-stained aluminum bat that lay just a few feet away. I had no doubt in my mind that that was what gave you your injuries. For a moment, fury filled my mind and I wanted nothing more than to hit Nabei with that bat- an eye for an eye, as they always say.

But they were already taking him away, at the same time, taking away my chance to get a little revenge.

The ambulance finally arrived. _Took them long enough._ I thought as I handed you over to the paramedics. They loaded you into the car and asked if anyone is to come with you.

I volunteered.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

_NORMAL POV_

Takagi smiled when That Person walked into his hospital room along with the others.

They all asked how he was doing. He said he was fine. But when they said that they had actually wanted to see him earlier in the day, but Conan and the kids stopped them, saying that Takagi had just taken his medicine and was asleep, Takagi wanted to hug the kids, right there and then. So that's why no one interrupted their moment!

Not that he's going to tell the others anytime soon.

Throughout the whole visit, That Person stood off to the side, barely speaking a word. Satou then smacked him on the back, telling That Person to at least say something to Takagi. That Person came up in front of him, and, for a moment, their eyes met. Understandings were made.

"I'm glad you're alright." That Person said.

"Thank you." Takagi softly replied.

When they were leaving, That Person was the last to leave the room (aside from Satou). He stopped at the door, turned his head around and looked at Takagi. Takagi smiled and nodded. That Person gave a ghost of a smile and nodded back. Then he was gone.

Satou shook her head. "I could never understand him. Sometimes I think he doesn't even care about you."

Takagi smirked slightly, "Oh, he cares. More than you know, actually."

Satou gave him a weird look and sighed in defeat, deciding to forget about it. Takagi just looked out the window, continuing to smile.

_You do care…Ne, Shiratori-san?_

**Okay, I think it got pretty obvious who it was when we entered the normal POV.**

**Why him? Because it bugged the hell out of me how Shiratori had gotten the mahjong tile. XD**

**Well, that and I truly believe that Shiratori cares about Takagi, even though he rarely shows it.**

**R and R, people! I know the lot of you is reading this! So just click that green-lettered box below! Un-login reviews are welcome, too!**

**~ruth~**


End file.
